If I had already known what I must go through
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Kankuro on the flight? In front of if and why? Rating M for the language, a little Yaoi and Mpreg. Not reading if you don't like it. Unfortunately, no Charater of naruto belongs to me. I shoud be a one-shot. But Iris says no. Ok Than Part two.
1. Chapter 1

Kankuro on the flight? In front of if and why? Rating M for the language, a little Yaoi and Mpreg. Not reading if you don't like it. Unfortunately, no Charater of naruto belongs to me.

Kursiv means Flashback.

Please enjoy the story.

I push the bundle more tightly to myself. I have run through for 12 hours incessantly. Everything aches me. My feet of the long run over trees. My left lower leg is almost numb. The wound really must be worse than I have thought. I am thirsty, the soldier pills satisfy hunger. And I would have to go to the toilet and my belly is sore. However, I cannot stop. Every millimeter is, important this one I am gone from my pursuers. If, at that time, I had already known what I must go through, I would have thought perhaps.

„_Thank you for help. We owe what to you, " now again I am at the gate with Gaara and Temari in front of Suna. After Gaara has only eyes for Naruto, I devote myself to the others. "no. We are friends, Kankuro, anyway. And friends help each other."Lee grins broadly and is in his typical pose there. I sigh on this and notices somebody else has moaned. My look falls on the person behind Lee. The brown hair blows in the wind, the eyes see in the direction of the desert. _

_"If you mean Lee. I only find it a pity, Shikamaru was not there. Lines him up embellishes greetings from me."Temari supports himself from me and looks into the round. „We make it" rings out in the choir. Gaara had said goodbye to Naruto now, too. Sakura indicates me and Gaara. "Temari. This look the two rest as soon as possible. A poisoning and a rebirth are exhausting."We have a look at the Konoha-nins, Temari then shoos me away into bed._

Very much I wish they were with me. Still only just 2 hour running and I might be in Kaze no Kuni and into safety. Gaara and Temari wait at the borders on me. They fortunately stick by me. No matter what I turn on or crumbled.

_Gaara sits in his chair, his head put on an Hand. His look is aghast. "Ok. Good. So you become father and we uncle and aunt. And this already within three months. Why do we hear about it only now? You said, you have three problems, I haven't expected this." „And who is at all the mother?"Temari rises slowly again. She was him faint pleases and probably will work just again it. I rub my neck in embarrassment and look at both guilty. "Er. Therefore er. I." Two impacts can be heard now._

The whole is 5 months now. Scar is terribly sore the Caesarean section. I have given birth in kirikagure. There I have captured this "virus" for me as these call this there. At a mission in cooperation with Konoha. And in cooperation think friendly dear. We are very near since the thing with Sasuke. Have we kept it secret but because of our descent.

We ignore each other in public, we love each other into private. It is more than exhausting. All the more beautiful the missions, if we are alone. And at such a mission, just it has happened. Unite virus captured first, then pregnant. Can really happen, or what? I have it resounded first in the 5 month myself when I permanently have felt a strange Chakra. Certainty had I told it to us as Tsunade. You and Gaara and Temari knew of our relation.

_"How is this possible, Hokage?" "in Kirigakure gives a virus, the such one transformations a man, so he can get pregnant. And it has happened to you, Kankuro. The changes usually disappear after a week. But you two had sex, you pregnant now since 5 months. Congratulations."Tsunade smiles._

_I wanted to strangle her at this moment. I and father. I don't like kids anyway. I am stormed from the room and out from Konoha. Everything was too much me at this moment. I stopped only as me was safe to be far away from Konoha. I then have unrestrainedly wailed in bulk. My look falls on my belly. Shit, one actually sees what. What shall I tell to Gaara and Temari?_

_My thoughts were interrupted, when brown hair and arms put themselves around my shoulder. He pushes me tightly to himself and waits till I have calmed down. I also notice this, he must have cried then. My gown is wet in the back. "why do you cry?"The surprise could considerably be heard in my voice. "Out of joy and worry."the pithy answer was. _

Yes, this was, the joy I was pregnant and not him. I let once if him. I could me slaps still today for this. But the worries were the same like mine: How would it grasp the families? The environment and friends? What kind of future had the child? And it becomes his Kekkei- Genkai?

Shit. These always get closer. I recognize the largest portion of the Chakra. So so the Konoha has filled when we have betrayed her with Oto at that time. Yes, I somehow feel of betrayed Far behind a small voice reminds me this it is an order. But what me more providing at the moment is the smell from mine bundle comes. Ihh, bad than three weeks old, dirty socks. Shit, where I shall change diaper here.

_"time you wake up Kankuro!" I blink easily furious face of Neij. "It would be beautiful if you could take care of our daughter."He holds a bundle in his arm and I pull up the eyebrow. I wake up just after a narcosis. My belly is infernally aching. And what expects me: an furios Lover and.... and a daughter? I am father of a daughter. Cool. _

_"I may have her. Koi."I look at Neij and on the whole put it my smile opens. Neij pulls up the eye brown ones now. "nö, mine!"he turns away from me. "hey. I have delivered her and had my belly cut open. This, therefore look you give my daughter for me."I catch him to his horse's tail and draw him to myself here. Grinning he sits himself to the edge of the bed and she submits to me. _

_I have a look at my beautiful daughter. Neij face, mine hit pale and moon eyes. She has kekkei Genkai. But I don't care. It is my and Neij daughter. "and how will she be called?"my Koi starts to rub his neck and raises the shoulders. "Niji!"He looks at me, amused half, horrified half. "Doesn't she look like a rainbow? And Sabaku no Niji sounds good anyway."Neij pushes us both._

How very much I long for Neji. But we have parted to hi no Kuni borders. He with a forged bait away. I reaching for way to Suna with Niji on this. Until 12 hours, ago no now 13 hours it has worked well. They always get closer now. I must stop briefly, change diaper fast. Perhaps the diaper turns the mute and the insect freak away. Hinata doesn't determine.

They always surround me more. Behind me mute & co,on the right lee and Tenten. And right lazy type and team. Between Chakra unknown to me. But where is the fair-haired idiot and Pinki? Condemned in front of me? How have these made this? I so quietly reach the 20 as quiet as Konoha Ninja surround me, after unite Kunai. I try it at least. I must already have left my marionettes. Too heavy and impractical.

I assess my situation. Niji begins slowly this whimper. My strain feels Stand between the known faces strange. Hyugas the eyes after. I push Niji more tightly to myself. I make clear unequivocally to everyone whom she won't give out. She is neither sealed nor otherwise robbed of her strengths somehow.

Neji is of the opinion, this his daughter is far stronger than him. I still wonder who has grassed us on. The Hyugas clan suddenly knows about her why. Tsunade has reported Gaara and him us. We get asylum in Suna. If we reach it.

My look wanders restlessly around. Look for one gap at the best still in the right direction. A gap is at lee. Firstly wrong direction and, secondly, this one is too fast. So this is called a trap. Ino is the closest to me. Taking a hostage. No too problematic. One of the Hyugas demands loudly the handing over of the baby now. "Nobody take away my daughter !"I try to sing a shrill note but I must grin about my voice. The worry doesn't have to be ignored.

The Hyugas forgives the face and means disparagingly. "just a girl."However, I don't care already. I have thrown the full diaper for the fair-haired idiot into the face and run by the now open gap. I hear him desert get angry and loud laughter. My chance. I can already feel the desert wind and become the trees less.

When I jump on the ground and already can see the desert after almost 15 min, I feel the Chakra of the others first. Trusted but also very much in front of me. After some red hair strode I notice Gaaras, besides this that one my Koi and Temari. I mobilize everything what I still have. I also ignore this one hurt. Was my right shoulder sore? We are the same in safety, Niji, identical.

I hear drumming behind me a manner. One looks I nevertheless risk over my shoulder. There is a sand wall behind me. Striking Shukriken and Kunais are drummed this. Gaara, Temari and Neji come contrary to run for me. I am in safety. No, we are in safety.

I get slowly slower and let me on the kneel fall. Neji stops in front of me, fells on the knees and hugs us. Niji giggles when she has her father again. I look at him. He doesn't have couple of scratches more one. Gaara touches my right shoulder. I look at him and he nods at me, he then pulls something out of my shoulder. A Shuriken.

Still condemn wound, Au, no. And my Koi is almost uninjured. He grips and relieves me of Niji. " my pretty smells god. Who is daddies pretty?"smiling he pushes her to his cheek. "Give her to me, Neji, briefly!"he looks at me surprised a little, then gives her to me, however. I pass her on to Gaara at once.

Then I pull out and give him unite punch into the face. He lands roughly on the ground and his broken nose lasts. His feels look at me as me I grin at him. "So that you can produce at least one injury if you will tell her the story."Gaara and Temari have turned away with Niji. Gaara mumbles something like that how. "this can get cheerful". Temari thinks " hormones. These are only the hormones!"And Neij thinks."If, at that time, I had already known what I must go through, I would have thought perhaps."

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

My friend has animally been irritated, the neji in the first part, as an idiot had represented after write second, one she had threatened me himself. Therefore the on-shot has a second part from the Nejis view now.

I hope, kindest IRIS, you are content. And on her request one long Yaoi scene.

Wheezing heavily I hold my Lover and my child in the arms. Kankuro is extremely ready. I am, so glad this we are sure here in Suna now. I don't care identical, this, my nose is broken again. I watch as stand a couple of the Hyuga main house in front of me. 200 meters are still too close to me. Gaara lets warning his sand roar. Look out of hate and contempt lies on me, they then leave.

_"He is the fake. The other has the child, " grumbles Soros Hyuga out of the main house. He misses me one slaps while the other keep me firm. Tenten reaches for her Weapon belt. I enter her a signal, it is O.K. Soros misses me a slap once again, he then yells at me. "Where are the two?" _

_"safety" I answer briefly. He turns round furiously and activates his Byakukan. He swings his head slowly. "He is outside my view field. But I know where the dung guy wants to go to."I grit my teeth. I would best of all smash him up but this only would make the thing worse. _

_One lets me off and I glide on the ground. Soros comes to me and pushes me at the neck against the tree. "We will already get the two. Since the oldest want only the child I amuse be to kill your Lover in front of your eyes."At the word Lover he spits for me into the face._

"Oh my God, what kind of stench is this?"Temari wafts with her Fan fresh air. I smell my daughter. No, she isn't it. Our friends are at the border. "May we enter the country, honorable Kazekage?"Shikamaru asks grinning. Garra nods " everyone apart from Naruto!"I have a look at Naruto more exactly. He smells like him, also looks. His hair is now brown.

He remains offended be at the border. Sakura and Ino come run to me and my family. "I shall cure your nose for you", asks Ino me while Sakura is caring about Kankuro and Niji. I grin and push it in form and then cure it myself. "Believe me this isn't the first time. When Kankuro was pregnant, she was fairly often broken. "She nods at me and mine devotes himself to both kindest ones now, too.

_Why always on the nose? Oh, Koi. I hold myself the bleeding nose. Today, he has broken it already for the second time. Within a couple of days our daughter shall come. And Kankuro has worst changes of atmosphere. Either he breaks my nose or he shakes himself before wine cramps. Wine cramps are dearer to me, I can at least take him into the arm there. _

_Since he knows he is pregnant we had no more sex. He feels unattractive. Man. And what is with me. All words bounce off to him. Either he cries and runs away or I fall with a broken nose from bed. A Medi-jutsu has fortunately taught with Tsunade. So I don't need healers here in Kirigakure._

"I am glad the first time which has messed the job up."Shikamaru grins broadly and help me highly. "I had none plan C, if she would have got the little girl anyway. Oh man. Come, Naruto, over here now. "The stinking Naruto will receive Shikamaru here. I hear Sakura Kankuro yelling, am lasting meanwhile the water-bottle pushes him to the mouth. "15 hours ago. Are you insane? You completely finish the bottle."

_"I am not enthusiastic. You have heard, Shikamaru and our friends are on our side." We have eavesdropped on Shikamaru behind a Busch. With his talk he has us for the others unconsciously his informed about plan. "This is only an order. The Hyuga clan has demanded us because we know the suspicious ones. We catching brines Neji and Kankuros child. A two months old baby. The two different ways probably will go. We must find out who has the child. And no lee. It is better if we catch her. Hyuga clan wants only the child. Not the parents."_

_We shall split up. Kankuro laces Niji up more nearly on be chest, his marionettes lie sealed in the tree behind him."Don't you want to take along for Karas?"He shakes the head. Niji's birth is 2 months but Kankuro still isn't right on the height. The Caesarean section scar is still one hurting wound and our flight doesn't make it better. I put my both hands on his cheeks and our forehead touch themselves. He has again disgrace got back a temperature. "Take care of yourself well, Koi. And on Niji."I kiss him gave off to this. He then runs grinning in this direction. After an hour I start now to steer all attention on me._

Ino keeps my daughter. "Were you also so sweet as a child, Neji? She is so sweet. What is her name?""Niji. It was Kankuros idea."I proudly look on her and on my Lover. "Niji is well, Kankuro has injuries more heavily, is exhausted and dried out totally. But what, he wouldn't create nothing."I hear the light worried note in Ino's voice. Kankuro lies on Temaris lap with the head, his body in the fan shade. The eyes are closed, the breath heavy. I see what Ino thinks. The Caesarean section wound is reddened totally and bleeds again.

_I am proud, as me the midwife the little bundle likes into the arm. My daughter, my meat and blood. The midwife clears her throat next to me. "And we shall do everything?""Yes everything."I say. I push her more tightly to myself. I wished I got to Kankuro into the Op. When the Day was there, we went to a clinic. There we had this to learn, the "masculine" mothers don't survive the birth. "The virus starts after the birth to die. He poisons the body and the body dies within two days. There are three cases just in which the "mother" has survived."the doctor explains us. _

We get after the arrival of the Jonin to on the way to Suna. Kankuro sleeps on Gais backs. His Hand raked tightly in mine. He has a temperature again. Wounds at the shoulder and on his lower leg aren´t the the problem. He was too weakly for one for altogether 5 days curses of Kiri to Suna.

I feel so helpless. I am not whenever here it goes him badly. My whole knowledge cannot do him help at the moment. I couldn't do him help, poisoned by Sasori as him got is. Couldn't doesn't help, as him the virus had itself captured could do him help when he was pregnant do him; when he was in the coma after the delivery 3 weeks. I cannot do him help now either. Shit dammed.

_I squiggle me laughing on the ground. Kankuro has just fallen face first into a lake in Kirigakure. We are on a mission. We have two orders. Flower picking one from the marsh first time. A medicinal herb. And an Assasine order. Kankuro still wanted to pick a flower, then has slipped and lies cursing in the lake. _

_"The water tastes like the Sake from Konoha. Bad."He spits the swallowed water out. I don't hand him my hand throws him but a warning look to drag me into the water. Growling he creeps from the lake. It isn't far up to our hiding-place. A little hut. He smelled good after taking a shower again but he coughs water out again and again._

He has himself captured the virus there. If I had known this, I would have taken him to the doctor at once. I hear suddenly my daughter yelling. I let Kankuro's hand off and turn round to lee and Gaara. "I only have this said, the green Spandex will certainly her suit well. "lee explains in embarrassment. "You must shock the girl just so, lee. "Tenten moans behind him and I take my little Beauty into my arm.

She immediately stops to wines and gives me a smile. "You look really happy with your daughter."I turn round to lee. "I get jealous there, my rival."Lee is in the eyes with flames in front of me, he keeps Gaara at his hand. "You then can practice. Uncle lee and Garra."I push Niji hands in Gaaras. He immediately will go red and hardens. Only after a couple of minutes he relaxes because Niji has fallen asleep.

_"She is so lovely."I cannot see me replete at all at my daughter. Kankuro sleeps most time. He has been out of the clinic only for 2 days. I give him one kiss on the forehead. She is so hot, the stupid fever. I whisper him you into the ear " You natural too ". _

"Do you still want a child, Neji?"Tenten asks" no the risk is too big. Even if Niji is an excellent treasure. But Kankuro has too much for it had to go through."I sadly look backs on the sleeping figure on Gai. "I wouldn't go, special to Konoha to Kiri in front of everyone. Perhaps there are another possibilities."I give Ino and Sakura a smile.

"Oh Naruto, why do you stink actually so?"I ask him this one a little goes out of the way. The others immediately begin the laughter. I change a questioning look with Temari, Gaara and the Jonins. "Because your Lover has thrown a full diaper for me into the face!"stamps the lager raging.

"We have Kankuro in front of the borders unfortunately isolated so half hour. He has well a diaper traces must make. He has instead of by the obvious gap at lee by strike out, a gap made himself."Kiba enlightens us. "If one presses one cat into the corner."Temari laughs.

Ino purrs around me. "Neji, you enter me a report of the pregnancy for my Medi examination anyway?""nothing there, you stupid cow. I already do this."Sakura from behind shouts. "Nothing there, flat forehead."Ino falls back. Sleep my two treasures fortunately deep enough. "I am surprised, which asks her me. I have got only the last four months."I mean shoulder twitching.

Shino which suspiciously stands near at Naruto „They thinks ask Kankuro this one was pregnant anyway". "Does the fug attract you approximately, Shino?" two seconds later Kiba and Akamaru runs shouting by the desert, followed of a swarm lice. "Yes, they should. At all events I join in no more pregnancy. Too exhausting."I reply. "Only bad?"Shino asks. "well."I grin broadly

_2 Days ago Kankuro has fallen into the lake. He has walked by the hut with stomach ache at night yesterday. Of the bed on toilet and on the sofa. He must have fallen asleep sometime. In the morning he lies rolled up on the sofa like a kitten. I let him sleep and bring our order at end._

_This I come back in the evening, hardly what has changed as unless the sofa is empty. I march into the bedroom. The cat has himself there turned one. What surprises me. A fire burns it and Kankuro lies nakedly on the bed quite nakedly. No pants, no-one varnishes. He usually sleeps in the pajamas._

_I look down to him briefly. He sleeps. Good. I take a shower and crawl then to him into bed. I cuddle on and stroke about necks are on. "Neji?"my Lover mumbles drowsily. I let my hand walks over his chest and kisses him on the cheek. "I have missed you, Kankuro. Still tired?"He nods and turns on the back to kiss me. His mouth opens willingly for my tongue. My puppeteer can kiss. I paint about be muscle bepackte chest. She feels cold and wet. The nipples are rock-hard. Are what, these already hard? _

_Kankuro moans quietly mouth. Since when is he so sensitive? Our tongues work wildly into our mouth. I stop the kiss and look down to Kankuro wheezing. The eyes closed half, the nipples hard and a goose-flesh. Already his abdominal wall twitches and his cook stands, too. _

_I bury my nose hair into his. I like it,. I breathe in deeply. He smells well, strangely but good. Even his smell makes randy. His arms winds around my hip and he squeezes me more deeply. Than he looks for my mouth for a kiss again. _

_I like to reply him this wish. Kankuro surprises me so slowly today and is obsequious. I usually would already lie on the belly and he lasts in me. But I like it so also quite a lot. A sweetish, stimulating smell blows me around again and again. I sit down on his lap now, rub my bottom to his cook._

_Kankuro is Moaning effective in the situations. I bend forward and lick his nipples, as me slow bit into this , he winds under me. He moans always more loudly. "oh Neji. Please ...."He almost moans. I push his tail to the furrow of my bottom and massages his cook, till he loudly comes himself. He comes so intensely,he raises his hip into the air with me on top.. _

_He lands loudly moaning and heavily breathe against on the bed. I free his cook and he is still hard. Kankuros head turns from a side to side and moaning he says my names. I have confusedly but same on hurried. I take his sperm and distribute it on his entrance. His whole body spans when my finger penetrates into him deeply. _

_His breath goes push wisely and a couple of tears roll his cheeks down when I already shove the second finger purely after a couple of seconds. I imagine I must control myself. He is still virgin there. But the smell turns my brain off. I stretch him slowly with scissors movements . "Please Neji, please ...!"It is incredibly erotic if he beeg._

_I pull out again out my finger spreads be legs and place myself in front of his Entrance. "at once, my kind one" I whisper. "please ... Neji .... Oh my God, Neji, please ... Ahhhhh."He yells out loudly when my cook drives into him in a push. Shit, this is narrow. No miracle the Kankuro likes to be top. _

_I look my kind deep into the eyes. The eyes with fright put out to graze, reddened, water smearily. His lips shake, his body shakes, his tail drips. This sight makes me forget everything. How wildly I push again and again into him pure. Spurred on by his groans and begging after more. His legs clasp me, his arms my shoulder around. It doesn't need long his seed lands on my belly and mine deep into him._

_I am I leave me extremely ready, exhausted on Kankuro's chest fall. My intellect slowly wins the upper hand again and I retire from my Lover. Quiet, he Has stepped away now. I slowly walk for the bath and hollow washcloths to clean us. I then cuddle up tightly to him. _

I know, today was the birth of our daughter and the best sex which I had since then. If I had already known it before, I would fairly often have to take the leadership.


End file.
